


Beyond Humiliation

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gang Rape, Multi, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the SSHG LJ community's "Bad Sex" challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing owned, nothing profited by. Hermione would be considered underage in US law but not in the UK.

She didn't know how long she had been here. There was no day or night, just a stream of dark robed men, violating her body, with only occasional respite from merciful oblivion. Then they came for her again, in ones, twos, groups that took turns like tag wrestlers, until the pain, the disgust, killed any pleasure that the act might have ever given her.

A newcomer, naked beneath his robes like the others. Caressing her belly like a lover. Then two swipes of his wand — " Sectumsempa." Pain.

"There gentlemen," he said, "now she can accommodate five of us at once."


End file.
